


Last Dance

by snowcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, post-Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter still waited at the Stork Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

Howard drove Peggy to the Stork Club that night. 

He stayed in the car as she sat by the window waiting for someone. With her hair down, her lips bright red, and her dress clinging just right on her body, she looked absolutely stunning. But the look in her eyes was heartbreaking. Howard knew in every bit of his being that her date’s not coming but he doesn’t have the heart to tell her.

They waited. 

fifteen minutes...

thirty...

forty-five...

Howard has had enough of watching her wait. He stepped out of the driver seat and walked into the club. He saw Peggy look up at him. The moment their eyes locked, she smiled at him. It wasn’t that smile she gave him when he’d poke fun at her during dull times; it was that quivering smile she made before tears flowed down her cheeks. He briskly walked towards her and extended a hand, “How ‘bout a dance?” he asked. Peggy took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

Howard pulled Peggy towards him and held her tight. Peggy, in turn, laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow and soothing beat the band played.

“I’ll continue looking for him” Howard spoke softly into her ear. Peggy raised her head to look at his face. They stop swaying.

She shook her head and said, “Don’t waste your time, Howard. You’ve spent the last week searching every part of where he was last located. It’s simply silly of me to still have come here today hoping-“

“It wasn’t silly” Howard interrupted. He then gently returned to moving them to the beat.

Howard knew he couldn't replace Steve Rogers, but he knew Peggy needed someone. And he isn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like thinking that Howard liked Peggy but it just didn't happen so he never forced her, okay?


End file.
